Frost vs Luck
by BionicVampireDragonGuardian1
Summary: Title is subjected to change. The third book in the series that began with Jack's Worst Nightmare. MUST be read as the third, CANNOT stand alone. Please R&R. Okay, now on to the actual summary... What happens when Jaquie Luck stumbles upon Jack Frost and the others. Will she realize who she is? Will Jack admit that she is who she claims to be? Or the bond of family not that strong?
1. Chapter 1

**Burgess, Pennsylvania, 2014**

**Jack's POV**

As I fly through Burgess, making sure that every inch of ground is covered in snow. It is three days before Christmas. I fly over to the pond, since Jaime is spending Christmas in Colorado. As I near the pond I see a girl, that looks my age. She has multi colored hair that's pulled back in a braid. A brown cloak that goes down to her mid thigh, tattered at the end. Long brown pants, like mine, tattered by her mid calf. She isn't wearing shoes. I land near her, she doesn't twitch. Not that I expected her to, she's 16. I may have TONS of believers, but none that are older than Jaime and his friends who are all only 12. She just stands there, as if she's zoning out. I take a chance and talk to see if she can hear me. "Excuse me." I say stating myself, she spins around, as she does she looks **at** me. She's wearing an off white long sleeve shirt with a mini vest. She looks exactly like Jaquie did when she fell into the pond._ Could she be?- No!_

"You can see me?!" I ask in shock, though she said something too. "I'm sorry... I missed what you said." That's when I see it, her eyes are blood red and filled with hate. That's when I recognize her Jaquie Luck. "Jaquie?" I ask I shock, I almost feel as though I'm talking to my sister as I talk to her.

"What did you do?" She demands, her crimson colored eyes never leaving my ice blue ones. "What did you do to deserve to be a Guardian?"

"Is that what this is about?" I ask, shocked, laughing lightly.

"It's not funny, Frost." She says, spitting my name out like it's a curse. I somber up immediately by the sound of her voice. It sounds like my sister.

"Is that what this is really about?" I ask again, dead serious.

"Yes." She replies shortly, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Jaquie... I'm sorry." I say, after a slight silence. Her eyes immediately change from blood red to a greenish color.

"What?" She asks confused.

"I'm sorry that you're stupid enough to hate me just because I'm a Guardian." Her emotions immediately change from confusion back to hatred. The only reason I could tell was because of her eye color change. Except one eye is blue and the other is blood red.

"You're going to pay, Frost." She spats. She immediately breaks into a run. Coming towards me at high speed. I bring my staff back so I can hit her, however just as it's about to bash in her skull she ducks. Then proceeds to uppercut me in the gut. Making me double over in pain.

"Lucky shot." I mutter.

"Of course it was, I'm Jaquie Luck." She says smiling, all her anger and rage seems to have disappeared. Or so I thought...

* * *

**Jaquie's eye**** colors:**

**Red- Anger**

******Blood Red- Hatred**

******Orange- Frustration**

**********Yellow- Calm**

**Green- Confusion**

******Blue- Sadness**

******Indigo- Nervousness**

**Violet- Scared**

**Multi- No emotions present**

**If I indicate that one eye is one color and the other eye is another, it shows conflicting emotion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, my people, I am back. Sorry for the long time between updates... But this is prior to my deadline of tonight (if you understand this, I'm STILL breathing. Haha.). Anyway... Onward!**

* * *

**Jaquie's eye**** colors:**

**Red- Anger**

******Blood Red- Hatred**

******Orange- Frustration**

**********Yellow- Calm**

**Green- Confusion**

******Blue- Sadness**

******Indigo- Nervousness**

**Violet- Scared**

**Multi- No emotions present**

**If I indicate that one eye is one color and the other eye is another, it shows conflicting emotion.**

***More colors may be added as needed.***

* * *

_*__"You're going to pay, Frost." She spats. She immediately breaks into a run. Coming towards me at high speed. I bring my staff back so I can hit her, however just as it's about to bash in her skull she ducks. Then proceeds to uppercut me in the gut. Making me double over in pain._

_"Lucky shot." I mutter._

_"Of course it was, I'm Jaquie Luck." She says smiling, all her anger and rage seems to have disappeared. Or so I thought...*_

* * *

**Jack's POV **

When I think that she's done with me, I feel her lift me up by the shoulders and throw me hard into the lower branches of a tree. The snap echoes across the clearing and I feel something inside of me break._ Was that my spine,_ my body certainly hurt enough,_ or was that the tree? _I wonder.

One deep breath tells me that 'neither' is the correct answer. I feel like I am drowning again, this time in my own blood dripping through tiny holes left behind when fragments of my ribs were forced through my lungs.

The girl before me, her multi-colored hair whipping around her head in the wind, levitates a few meters off the ground and before diving straight towards me. As I am falling to the ground, in too much pain to fly, she catches me. For a second I think I am in the clear, but the foolish hope vanishes in an instant when Jaquie Luck pulls me up by my shoulders and shoves me against the tree a second time.

The force makes me cough: a harsh, liquid-filled sound that makes the girl wrinkle her nose in distaste. I feel blood drip from one corner of my mouth, down my chin, and stain my blue sweatshirt.

Her eyes, once blue on one side and blood-red on the other, have long-since changed, the blue darkening and swimming around her abyssal pupils until it too turns blood-red with hatred, or maybe my fevered mind has claimed my sight. A glance towards the sky and a twist of my neck sends red spots dancing before my eyes and pain shooting through my broken body. I close my eyes, trying to clear my vision, and open them once more to look back into those hate-filled eyes.

They are still red, like drops of blood staining in the snow. If my situation wasn't bad before, it is now. There is nothing worse to fight than an angry guardian, especially the guardian of luck.

And I think mine has just run out.

"What did you do to deserve it?" the girl demands, her voice low. "Hmm? What did you do to deserve it, you stupid Guardian? Do you even deserve to be called that when you can't even beat me?" She snarls, anger palpable.

I remain silent, unsure whether an answer will antagonize or calm her.

"TELL ME!" She shouts, hanging from one of the sturdier short branches and slowly air-walking away.

She spins around, her eyes no longer blood-red but now orange and blue: frustrated and saddened at the same time.

"Please," she begs, sinking slowly to the ground, her head hung low. She was so quiet that I almost didn't hear her.

"Let me down, **then** we'll talk." I bargain. She nods mutely and snaps her fingers. I fall ungracefully to the base of the tree, gasping and spitting up so much blood that I'm on the verge of a shady abyss for a moment before I can collect my fragile consciousness and attempt to push my broken self it its feet. As I stand, I see that she's now standing as well and holding out my staff by its hook. I reach out, hesitant, and take it. "How'd you do that?" I ask.

"Do what?" She asks, confusion showing in her now-green eyes.

"The whole thing where you snapped then I fell." I explain, wiping the blood from my lips with my sleeve. Where I in any other situation I would be disgusted by my predicament, but right now I am glad to be alive.

"Telekinesis," she says quietly. She looks down to the frost-tainted ground, then back to me. "Can you please tell me what you did?"

"When Man in Moon _first_ chose me, it was because I saved someone. A child." I whisper.

"How could you save a child... if they can't touch you?" Jaquie asks.

**Jaquie's POV**

When I asked the question I don't know what answer I wanted, but didn't expect what he told me.

"I was human before this. We all were." He tells me.

"Wh-" I start but am cut off by the sound of shattering glass.

* * *

**the fight scene was written by my personal friend, as well as a brilliantly mad scientist, 7ShadowsUnleashed. **


	3. Chapter 3

_*"I was human before this. We all were." He tells me._

_"Wh-" I start but am cut off by the sound of shattering glass.*_

* * *

**Still Jaquie's POV**

I spin quickly, seeing the Big Four assembled in their little, yet all-powerful line-up: North, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny [who casts Jack a pretty amused look and winks at me], and the Sandman.

_Crud. I. Am. SO. Dead._ I take a hesitant step away from them, my hands disappearing from their sight.

"Jack!" the Tooth Fairy squeals happily as she hugs him, not even caring as his blood drips onto her iridescent clothes.

"Good to see you too, Tooth." Jack gasps, smiling and wincing through the pain in his chest.

"Good riddance." I mutter half-heartedly, anger building up in my chest. With that thought I snap my fingers and teleport just outside of the pond's immediate sight range. From my vantage point buried in the upper reaches of a tall oak tree, I can see the Big Four crowd around their injured … comrade? Son? Brother? Friend? I cannot decide what relationship the Guardians share because it differs between them: Jack and the Easter Bunny are clearly brothers, as indicated by their teasing, while Jack and Tooth are possibly more than friends. North lords over them with the care of a father.

_Look at them. They're like a family: something that I never had and never will._

The sappy greetings continue and with each word and each affectionate pat on the shoulder, my anger stews. When North gathers Jack in a hug, lifting the small Guardian off of the ground and holding his fragile body so his snowy head is propped on the man's broad shoulder, I cannot contain it any more: I snap.

Teleporting past North, I rip the frail boy from his arms. Before he can make a move to stop me, I have landed on the opposite side of the pond, my hands buried in Jack's hair as I hold his sagging body straight. Where he anyone but a Guardian, I would feel pity for him.

There is no pity here though, just anger: my anger and that of the Big Four on the other side of the pond.

The Big Four have matching looks of surprise and fear in their eyes. Without a shadow of a doubt, I know that my eyes are blood-red.

"What are you doing?" the Tooth Fairy asks.

"Yea' sheila," the Easter Bunny points at me with one furry hand. "You had your fun with Jack, and I agree that he needed to be knocked down a few pegs, but now what are you doing?"

"I'm only giving him what he deserves," I retort. My anger is strong enough to bring a kitchen knife flying from the nearest house a few kilometres away right to my hand. I grab it by the hilt and turn it under the moonlight so the Guardians can see the light shine on the wicked-sharp blade. I only let them see it, all seven inches of cold, hard steel, for a second before I plunge it into Jack Frost's mangled chest. He twitches, stiffening beneath my hands, then falls from the blade to the ground with a dull thump.

The Guardians stare from me to the knife in my hand, then to the blue, grey, and wet-gleaming red shape on the ground, transfixed. I can see the thought slowly permeating the bogged-down pathways of their minds. Any minute now they would realise what had happened and come for me.

The Tooth Fairy is the first to comprehend. "Jack!" she screams, flying across the pool and landing beside him without even a thought for me and my knife towering above her. I am debating between stabbing her or not when the Easter Bunny comes up behind me.

"Look here and look hard, sheila." I gulp and slowly turn towards him.

Already I can guess his intentions: I am not surprised when his fist comes flying towards my face. Even so, I barely have time to dodge the blow, bringing the kitchen knife blade-up and slicing down into the flesh, cartilage, and tendons composing his knuckles. He screams and falls back, holding his mangled hand, only for North to take his place, fencing foils already drawn in anticipation for my single kitchen knife, which suddenly feels inadequate against such proud tools.

"Vill you be alvight, Bunny?" the behemoth of a man shouts.

"Yea' I'll be fine." The rabbit replies, flexing two of his fingers because the other three are not going anywhere, "It's just a flesh wound."

I don't know who he thinks he's kidding, but it definitely cannot be North.

North's left foil comes across in a swooping arc, which I respond to by teleporting behind him, only to be countered by his right foil coming back.

The man made a foolish mistake, leaving his left side the perfect opening for me. I duck under the massive cut and teleport to his left side, driving my knife under his arm only for something dry and grainy to pour from the wound. Sand?

"The Sandman ..." I growl, wrenching my knife from the pile of golden-white dust and cursing under my breath. The North look-alike had already dissolved and now travelled towards Tooth, who cradled Jack's prone body tight against her chest as tears streamed down her face. The sand began wrapping itself around the pair, forming a sort of basket beneath them, and began carrying them across the frozen pond. I started after the sand-wicker basket only to jump back at the subtle creak of ice starting to crack under my weight.

_This is off, _I thought. The pond had always been frozen, the ice surviving centuries of summer heat and trees without so much as a scratch on its crystalline surface.

_Not the time to wonder, _my instinct muttered.

_Well, aren't we talkative now?_

_Shut up,_ I could picture my instinct leaning against a wall with its arms crossed.

I felt wind rush past my ear, snapping my attention back to the battle at hand as North, the real flesh-and-blood edition, tried to disarm me with a well-placed strike from his fencing foil. Had I not been a teleporter, the technique might have worked, but the behemoth was outmatched in speed and his move only served to unbalance him enough for me to dodge under his guard and keep running right past him ...

… causing him to take a bathtub's worth of the Sandman's sand right to the chest. The force of the attack sent him flying into the pond with a muted crash as he smashed through the thin layer of ice and into the frigid water.

While it would have been fun to watch behemoth crawl out like a drenched rat, I figured now was a good time to leave. It looked like the Easter Bunny had managed to obtain bandages from Heaven-knows where and put his hand back together, and North's annoyed shouts carried through the air behind to me. The Sandman made the air light up like Yuletide.

Three angry Guardians fuelled by rage, some degree of pain, and enough wielding enough combined power to squash me flat. I could certainly take them one at a time, but three at once? You'd have to be crazy to even try.

Nope, I was out of there so fast that, while Guardians were still staring at the spot I had stood not two seconds ago, I was holed up on the roof of my favourite New York City skyscraper, wondering if I could luck myself into an abandoned rich man's wallet.

**Jack**

I could barely feel Tooth's arms around me for a moment, then all I could feel was the blackness. It was so cool and soft, like a welcoming snowfall. I wanted to be there, lying in the snow and looking up at Man in the Moon, but instead I was here in the abyssal grey swirling with black and white with a memory of Tooth's arms. _When had she let me go? _I wondered, then I remembered that I had been the one to let go and sink into this ethereal world.

_No chance of going back now_.

I took a step forward, my staff clasped in one hand and the other held tight to my chest for balance. I did not even stop to wonder when I had recovered my staff. I figured it was just there, following me as it had all of those nights ago when I had awoken, and even before that, when I had saved my little sister, Emma, from the thin ice covering our back pond all of those years ago.

I tried not to think of what Tooth must be feeling. If I had to leave her and the others … I did not know what to think.

I moved to step forward, a cool breeze blowing over my face, beckoning me to wherever I would go.

Whatever lay beyond the blackness.

* * *

**If you want to kill someone... not me. Go after my Beta Reader, 7ShadowsUnleashed. Though, to be truthful this what I was planning on going for.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Moon's Shadows

There were shadows where they shouldn't be: shadows floating where they was nothing to cast them. A single large shadow across the ground, reflected across the sky. Every other shadow felt pale and fragile in comparison.

The shadow's master could not touch the earth, could not change it, but it could create others to touch the earth in its place. It called these 'others' its "Guardians."

Now it seemed that a Guardian's fate was hung in the balance.

The moon hung in the sky, watching quietly as his own fought themselves.

.:.

"To zee sleigh!" North called.

The Guardians moved fast, gathering a few stray items they had dropped during the scuffle: a long tree branch shaped like a letter "Y," a boomerang, a small golden box lying on its side, a small brown-eyed boy painted on its lid, and depositing them in the sleigh. They then cleared a space for their most precious charge: one of their own, wrapped in sand and warm arms.

Time seemed slow, each second feeling a minute too long, each minute feeling like an hour, each snap of a stick sending ice through the Guardians' bones. Each sound reminded them of the battle: ice shattering, bones breaking, the water lapping at the banks, and the wet shp of a knife burying itself in a boy's side, and now they waited for Tooth to scream.

They waited for Jack to die. The thought sickened them.

Therefore, each moment felt too long, as it always does when one waits for something.

The Sandman slowly moved his hands like a conductor and the sand basket sank into the sleigh, slowly like a skybound feather falling to Earth. For a moment the boy seemed at peace with the world, despite his terrible wounds. As they continued to The Pole, the Guardians continued to look forward, then back at the 'immortal' teen. They did it purely to save their sanity, or what little they had left after the events that had transpired.

Finally, reality seemed to hit The Cossack. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a snow globe. Bunny kept his mouth shut for once. As The Cossack looked back at the boy he considered a son, he threw the globe. As the circling stopped he glanced back, to make sure that Jack was still okay. To his relief, the boy appeared to be.

The reindeer landed in record time, seeming to sense their master's need for urgency. Though, they didn't do it a gently as The Big Four could've hoped for, but it would have to do.

The Cossack quickly grabbed the snow haired teen and took off towards The Workshop. As soon as the door opened, a swarm of Yetis immediately rush to help. Three of them took Bunny to the infirmary to see if they could fix his hand, while the remaining Yetis followed the large Cossack and the unconscious teenage winter sprite into the infirmary. The large wooden doors opened to a stark white room with three hospital beds. Bunny was currently occupying one of the low cots as one of the yetis tried to sew his three fingers back together. North went straight to the first bed, given already Bunny occupied the second, and set down Jack as gently as he could. The yetis instantly went to work trying to save the youngest Guardian.

IVs were hooked up to the teen, filling his veins with fluids and medicines. Then the unlikely medics removed his blue hoodie along with the with tee-shirt he had on underneath. Phil, the yeti who North trusted with the boy, handed it off to another, who went off to a different room, probably to try to stitch it up and wash the blood out. Now that cloth no longer covered the wound, they could see the true damage Jaquie Luck caused to the young Guardian. As North looked over the boy, who he considered a son, he realised how lucky Jack was.

By a stroke of fate, Jaquie had bypassed all of the Guardian's organs. Instead, she had stabbed him in the small cavity located just below the sternum, plunging the knife between his diaphragm and his lungs. The only problem they would face would be that Jack could very easily bleed out, or that's what they thought ...

As The Cossack went to check on Bunny, there was a long tone being held instead of the continuous, steady beeping that represented Jack's heartbeat. North turned, not quite sure what the sound meant. As he turned back to Jack, the Yetis quickly surrounded him, the duo that had been working on Bunny quickly switched their attention to Jack. The only thing Bunny did was raise an eyebrow. North assumed it wasn't because the Yetis moved to attend to Jack. Tooth, who had been in another part of the workshop, flew in at top speed with Sandy following close behind. However, once they heard the high pitch tone, which North was starting to find rather annoying, they stopped short.

"His ribs are shattered, we need to reset them, then tend to the holes in his lungs." Phil told the other Yetis, who quickly began setting his ribs.

"Get the defibrillator!" another Yeti commanded. That was when North figured it out. He stumbled back to join his fellow Guardians, blinking like an owl faced with a strobe light.

He was helpless, he realised: there was nothing he could do but hope that Jack would pull through.

.:.

The grey mist felt solid beneath his feet and slippery, like he was laying on a glass floor. Glass ... ice … it was no matter: he was still trapped in this cold, dead world.

Yes, the Guardian of ice and snow felt the cold around him. It was a scary thought.

_How cold is this place?_ Jack wondered, pushing himself to his feet._ I need to get out of here._

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Who's there?" Jack called, his voice bouncing off of the shifting mist.

"You would not know me so my name does not matter to you."

"For my sanity's sake, let's say that it does. Who are you?"

Jack could hear laughter coming from all directions. "I am Nothing, the Guardian of Limbo."

"Limbo?"

"The state between life and death, the unknown between truth and lies. The half-truth, one might say, but I prefer to call it 'limbo:' the bent state."

"Death?"

Another spurt of childish laughter. "Yes, death."

"Why?"

"Who knows? Does it really mean that much to you?"

"Maybe it does." A sudden gust of wind blew his white hair across his face and the white-haired Guardian whipped around, trying to see the speaker. "Where are you?"

"Nowhere," wind across the mist, curling it and sending the delicate tendrils out before him, "and everywhere. Always watching and always seeing. I know everything about you: your lies, your truths, your desires, your life after life ..." another breeze, this one softer than the last: a caress instead of a hit. "... and nothing about myself."

"Can I see you?"

A sullen sigh, drawn out in exaggeration. "If you wish."

Jack leaned to the side, the mist moving to provide a ledge. "I wish."

"Then look into the face of death, Jack Frost."

* * *

"Nothing: the Guardian of Limbo" belongs to 7ShadowsUnleashed

* * *

Please review.

BionicVampireDragonGuardian1

* * *

Well, that was interesting to say the least. Please review ... no, honestly, please review.

- 7ShadowsUnleashed


End file.
